WizardMatches dot owl
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Welcome to WizardMatches.owl, Have you ever wanted to see what your fave Potter characters look for in a partner? Well wonder no more. Warnings inside, please read them. Lots of Characters involved. Please Review, feedback is good..
1. Draco Malfoy

_**Hello readers :P This idea randomly popped into my head, and I thought…Why Not! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and to think otherwise would be silly :/ I am NOT J.K Rowling**_

_**M for suggestive/sexual references and strong language….You were warned. **_

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Preferences: Women ONLY

Appearance:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Skin: White

All About Me:

Hello there, my name is Draco and I am looking for love. During my later school years, I was known as the 'Slytherin Sex God'. However, I want someone I can spend my life with, _not_ just a fuck buddy.

I like to watch and play Quidditch, eat good food, drink nice wine and to be told how amazing I am.

However, I like a woman with confidence. Just as long as they aren't as cocky as I am…A woman should know her place.

I like a woman who takes pride in her looks and who will provide me with handsome sons and beautiful daughters. After all the Malfoy dynasty _must_ be continued.

I am also very particular about Blood-Status, NO Muggle-Borns and NO Half-Bloods.

If you would like to contact me (which you undoubtedly _will_) Then send me an Owl. You know my name; you just need to put ink to parchment ;)

_**Any good? Review if you think so, or even if you don't. Any way Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Ron Weasley

_**Another addition for you :D might do a mass upload cause I'm writing these as I go. Any way this is for the Ron Lovers out there :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and to think otherwise would be silly :/ I am NOT J.K Rowling**_

_**M for suggestive/sexual references and strong language….You were warned. **_

Name: Ronald Billius Weasley

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Preferences: Women

Appearance:

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Blue

Skin: White and freckled

All About Me:

Hi, call me Ron. I'm about 6ft tall and fairly lanky. I like to watch Quidditch and I love to play (even though I'm not that good)…I love to eat, and eat and eat! It's what we call the Trademark Weasley appetite; I'd eat your jumper if I was given half a chance!

(I'm not mad though, I wouldn't _actually _eat your jumper…Sorry, it's hard to know when you are being sarcastic in writing)

I don't really care about Blood-Status, but you do need to be a girl, preferably around my age.

I'm not the richest bloke either, but I would work day and night to treat my girlfriend/wife like a princess.

I hate spiders, and I'm not overly keen on cats. So please no spiders or cats.

I can be a real sarky git, so if you don't have a sense of humour don't bother. Also I'm not the most subtle person so again…you were warned.

If you wanted to contact me, then just owl me.

_**You know the drill :P Review please…**_


	3. Fred Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and to think otherwise would be silly :/ I am NOT J.K Rowling**_

_**M for suggestive/sexual references and strong language….You were warned. **_

Name: Frederick 'Fred' Gideon Weasley

Age: 25

Sex: Yes Please! ;)

Preferences: Women

Appearance:

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Brown

Skin: White and freckled

All About Me:

Hello! My name is Fred, although I also go by the name Freddie, The Ginger God of Sex and Frederick Gideon if I'm in trouble…Which is normally _always._

I am the twin brother of George and Co-Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I love to mess around and play pranks, so if you can't take a joke then bugger off!

I'm also very family orientated, so…long story short I'm a mummy's boy. But that doesn't mean I listen to her, ha-ha.

I am a Hogwarts graduate (sort of) and I am rarely seen away from George (my twin) which is understandable, if you can see this being a problem if you are with me then, once again, bugger off!

I love meeting new people and making friends, and I am a loveable little sod (if I do say so myself)

Send me an owl if you are interested :D

_**Let me know what you thought :P**_


	4. George Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and to think otherwise would be silly :/ I am NOT J.K Rowling**_

_**M for suggestive/sexual references and strong language….You were warned. **_

Name: George Fabien Weasley

Age: 25

Sex: Yes Please :D

Preferences: Women only.

Appearance:

Hair: See Fred Weasley Profile

Eyes: See Fred Weasley Profile

Skin: See Fred Weasley Profile

All About Me:

Hey there! The name's George, a.k.a. Georgie, Forge, The Ginger God of Sex (you may bow at will), His Holiness or when I'm in trouble (which is normally always) I'm George Fabien Weasley.

Something interesting you may not know is that I lack a left ear (hence the name His Holiness-Get it?), I lost it just before the big Wizarding War…

Anyway I own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my brother Fred  
>(who happens to be my twin :P )<p>

I love to mess around and play pranks, so if you can't take a joke then bugger off!

I'm also very family orientated, so…long story short I'm a mummy's boy. But that doesn't mean I listen to her, ha-ha.

I am a Hogwarts graduate (sort of) and I am rarely seen away from Fred (my twin) which is understandable, if you can see this being a problem if you are with me then, once again, bugger off!

I love meeting new people and making friends, and I am a loveable little sod (if I do say so myself)

Send me an owl if you are interested :D


	5. Severus Snape

_**Another addition to this story :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and to think otherwise would be silly :/ I am NOT J.K Rowling**_

_**M for suggestive/sexual references and strong language….You were warned. **_

Name: Severus Snape

Age: 46

Sex: Male

Preferences: Women…but willing to experiment

Appearance:

Hair: Black and shoulder length

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pale white

All About Me:

Greetings, my name is Severus. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am an excellent Potions master and wonderful at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I have been tortured throughout my life perhaps not physically, but emotionally. I am looking for a kind hearted, understanding woman to help me heal my broken soul.

However I will not tolerate cutesy nicknames such as 'Sevvie', 'Baby', 'Honey' 'Snapiekins' or anything along those lines. I am Severus…If you must refer to me other than Severus, then you shall call me Master. (Winks suggestively)

I am not concerned about your Blood-Status, I myself am a Half-Blood. All I ask is that you can look past my outer shell and love the tender and broken spirit within…Ex-Students need not bother, nor work colleges

Please send an owl if interested.

_**Reviews please…I've had nearly 100 hits but only one review : (**_

_**Please don't make Sevvie Sad,**_

_I thought we talked about using that nickname young lady!_

_**Sorry Master ;)**_

_That's better… _


End file.
